ÁNGELES EXORCISTAS Y SANTOS DEMONIOS MONSTRUOS Y CREATURAS EXTRAÑAS
by NATHANAEL 1
Summary: RELATA LA HISTORIA DE UN JOVEN EL CUAL POR UN EVENTO DESAFORTUNADO SE CONVIERTE EN DEMONIO Y TENDRÁ QUE LIBRAR MUCHAS PELEAS PARA SOBREVIVIR DEBIDO A QUE NO ES EL ÚNICO HAY MAS ALGUNOS SON ÁNGELES OTROS SON BRUJOS BUENOS O MALOS OTROS SON MONSTRUO O CREA TURAS NUNCA ANTES VISTAS O EXORCISTAS TODO PARA TERMINAR DETENIENDO EL PLAN MALVADO DE UN SER OSCURO PASEN Y LEEAN
1. Chapter 1

1 EL INICIO DE ALGO.  
HOLA AMIGOS ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTO RIA Y EMPIEZA ASÍ LEICS ES UN CHICO NORMAL MIDE 1.67 ES DELGADO CON PELO NEGRO UN POCO MUSCULOSO Y CON UNA ADICSION AL RAP Y UNA ALEGRÍA Y OPTIMISMO CASI A CUALQUIER COSA Y UN CORTE ALGO CORTO EL IBA A LA ESCUELA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO CHICO LA UNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ERA DISCRIMINADO POR QUE NO TENIA PADRE NO POR TODOS PERO SI POR MUCHOS.  
LEICS - AAAAAAAAAAMMMMM.  
DIO UN SUSPIRO ENORME Y SE LEBANTO DE LA CAMA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO DIA SIN SABER QUE ESE DIA TENDRIA UNA PAREJA INUSUAL EL LO UNICO QUE SABIA ES QUE ESE APARENTEMENTE HERA UN DIA NORMAL POR HAORA PERO DE REPENTE VVVVRRRRRIIIIPPPP VVVVRRIIIPPP.  
LEICS - RAYOS SE ME ISO TARDE MAMA.  
ALICIA - QUE SUSEDE HIJO.  
LEICS - SE ME ISO TARDE NO BOY A PODER DESYUNAR.  
ALICIA - ESTA BIEN HIJO APURATE.  
LEICS - SI MAMA.  
Y DEREPENTE SE CAMBIO TAN RAPIDO COMO PUDO Y BAJO CORRIENDO LAS ESCALERAS JIRO LA PERIYA Y SALIO DE SU CASA CORRIENDO EL ABIA AMANECIDO COMO TODOS LOS DIAS CON UNA ALEGRE SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO Y MIENTRAS IBA A LA ESCUELA SALUDABA A TODOS CON UNA CALIDA SONRISA.  
LEICS - HOLA HOLA HOLA SE ORA TINA.  
TINA - HOLA LEICS.  
PERO DEREPENTE CUANDO YEGO A LA ESCUELA BIO UNOS SEGUNDOS LA ENTRADA Y DIO UN GRAN SUSPIRO.  
LEICS - UUUUUUFFFFFFF BUENO LISTO.  
Y CAMINO ASIA LA ENTRADA ENTRO A LA ESCUELA Y CAMINO A SU SALON SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE TODOS ESTABAN AFUERA POR QUE EL SALON ESTABA SERRADO.  
LEICS - HOLA CHICOS QUE PASA.  
OSCAR - QUE TE IMPORTA TARADO.  
Y LEICS ANTE EL COMENTARIO SE ISO ASIA ATRAS Y SE SENTO EN UNAS ESCALERAS ALADO DE UNA COMPA ERA SOLA IGUAL QUE EL EYA TENIA LENTES FRENOS ERA UN POCO BAJITA CON OJOS VERDES PELO NEGRO Y TENIA UNOS JEANS Y UNA BLUSA BLANCA ABAJO Y UNA LILA ARRIBA.  
LEICS - HOLA METEOR.  
SI EYA SE YAMABA COMO UN METEORO Y AL PARECER A LEICS LE GUSTABA POR QUE SIEMPRE QUE LE ABLABA ACTUABA MAS EXTRA O DE LO NORMAL.  
METEOR - AAA HOLA LEICS QUE SUSEDE.  
LEICS - EM NADA YO SOLO QUERIA QUE BUENO AAAA SI QUE POR QUE NO AN ABIERTO EL SALON.  
METEOR - A ESO ES QUE POR ALGUNA EXTRA A RASON TODOS O PORLO MENOS MUCHOS MAESTROS SE AN ENFERMADO A ESEPSION DE 3 POR ESO EMOS BENIDO PERO AL PARECER NOS REGRESARAN A NUESTRAS CASAS.  
FLOU - QUE PASO METEOR HOLA LEICS LOS IMBITO A LOS DOS A UNA FIESTA CLARO SI QUIEREN IR LA DIRECSION S LA SIGIENTE.  
Y LES ENTREGO UN PAPEL DONDE DECIA LA DIRECSION Y DONDE DESIA COMO DEBIAN IR BESTIDOS.  
LEICS - BUENO YO NO CE SI PUEDA IR.  
METEOR - YO SI BOY A IR.  
FLOU - ESTA BIEN LOS ESPERO A LAS 8:00 EN PUNTO.  
EN ESO YEGO EL PREFECTO Y LES DIJO QUE RECOJIERAN SUS COSAS TODOS MENOS LEICS QUE NO PODIAN BENIR POR EL.  
LEICS - NO HAY PROBLEMA ME PUEDO IR SOLO.  
ALFREDO - NO SE BUENO AMMMM YA QUE ESTA BIEN.  
Y LEICS SE FUE CAMINANDO PERO MIENTRAS IBA A SU CASA CAMINABA POR UN CAMPO ENORME CON UNOS ARBOLES QUE REDUSIAN LA BISIBILIDAD DEREPENTE MIENTRAS CAMINABA SE DETUBO A OLER LA BEJETACION PERO EN ESO ESCUCHO UN RUIDO EXTRA O.  
LEICS - QUE EM HOLOA.  
SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH SE HOIA ATRABES DE UNOS ARBUSTOS Y LEICS SE ASERCO LENTAMENTE Y CUANDO TOCO EL ARBUSTO SALIO UN CONEJITO.  
LEICS - JAJAJA LINDO Y TONTO CONEJITO ME HAS ASUSTADO JAJA BAY.  
Y SIGIO CAMINANDO CUANDO YEGO A SU CASA LA PUERTA ESTABA SERRADA CON YABE.  
LEICS - MAMA MAMA AAAAAASSSHHH.  
Y SALTO CON UNA GRAN BERSATILIDAD A LA BENTANA MAS SERCANA LA ABRIO Y ENTRO A SU CASA.  
LEICS - MAMA DONDE ESTAS.  
Y FUE A LA COSINA Y ABIA UNA CARTA CON UNAS YABES ENCIMA QUE DECIA LO SIGUIENTE.  
PARA LEICS.

KERIDO HIJO HE TENIDON QUE SALIR A OTRA INBESTIGASION REGRESO EN UN MES E DEJADO DINERO Y COMIDA PARA CALENTAR EN EL REFRIGERADOR ESPERO QUE ALCANSE Y SI NO ALCANSA DEJE DINERO CON TU TIA SI TE ASE FALTA ASTA DENTRO DE UN MES O MAS SI SE COMPLICA LA EXPLORACION.

LEICS - HOTRA BES BUENO YA NIMODO HAORA A PREPARARME PARA LA FIESTA PERO TENGO QUE YEGAR ANTES DE LAS 10:00.  
Y ASI LEICS FUE ASIENDO SUS DEBERES Y AL FINAL CUANDO LOS TERMINO SE PREPARO SE PUSO UNA CAMISETA DE COLOR NEGRA SIN ETAMPADO UNOS JINS DE COLOR AZUL FUERTE Y UNOS TENIS DE COLOR AZUL Y SE FUE CAMINO A CASA DE FLOU VIO MUCHAS CASAS DE MADERA Y OTRAS DE LADRIYO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE FLOU SE ENCONTRO CON DOS SUJETOS ENORMES.  
SUJETO ENORME 1 - ASUNTO.  
LEICS - BENGO A LA FIESTA DE FLOU.  
Y EN ESO FLOU SALIO EBRIO DE LA PUERTA.  
FLOU - DEJENLO PASAL.  
SUJETO JIGANTE 2 - ESTA BIEN PASA.  
Y LEICS ENTRO METEOR VAILA CON UNA DE SUS AMIGAS YAMADA TINA A UN LADO BAILABAN UNA CHICAS DE TERSERO CON SUS RESPECTIBOS NOVIOS Y EN TODO EL LUGAR ESTABAN TOMANDO DESPUES DE DOS HORAS TODOS ESTABAN BORRACHOS MENOS METEOR QUE ESTABA SENTADA EN UNA MESA Y LEICS QUE ESTABA SENTADO EN LA HORIYA DE LA PARED DEREPENTE LEICS SE PERCATO DE QUE ERAN LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE Y SE PARO Y SE PROPUSO A IRSE METEOR SE PERCATO DE ESTO Y POR UNA EXTRA A RASON LO SIGIO SIJILOSAMENTE A LO QUE LEICS NI SIQUIERA SE ABIA DADO CUENTA LEICS IVA SILBANDO Y CUANDO IVA PASANDO POR EL BOSQUE SE ENCONTRO CON UN TIPO RARO.  
TIPO RARO - ME DAS UNA MONEDA PORFABOR.  
LEICS - ESTA VIEN TRAIGO DOCE DOLARES NADA MAS ESTO TE SIREBE.  
TIPO RARO - SI GRACIAS.  
Y DERREPENTE EL TIPO RARO SE EMPESO A COMBERTIR EN UN MONSTRUON ENORME METEOR - LEICS ALEJATE DE ESE RAC RAPIDO.  
Y LEICS SE QUEDO PARALISADO FRENTE A ESA COSA EL NO SABIA QUE ERA NI QUE ASER FRENTE A ESA SITUASION PERO DE REPENTE EL PECHO DE METEOR COMENSO A BRIYAR CON UN ESPLENDOR SEGADOR Y CUANDO EL RESPLENDOR DESAPARECIO METEOR TENIA UNA ARMADURA COLOR PLATA QUE LE CUBRIA TODO EL CUERPO MENOS LOS BRASOS.  
METEOR - DEMONIOS NI O POR QUE NO ISISTE NADA.  
DIJO METEOR MIENTRAS SE ABALANSABA CONTRA LA CREATURA QUE HERA MAS OMENOS ASI MEDIA 1.90 ERA DE COLOR ROJO TENIA GARRAS ENORMES Y OJOS ROJOS CON UN CUERPO COMO EL DE UN HUMANO PERO MUY FLACO METEOR ASINTIO UN GOLPE EN EL MENTON SACANDOLO A BOLAR ASIENDO QUE SE COLISIONARA CONTRA UN MURO EN ESE INSTANTE METEOR BOLTEO Y LEICS SE ABIA ESFUMADO PERO EN ESE MOMENTO TENIA PROBLEMAS MAS GRABES CON UNA CREATURA ENORME PERO CUANDO BOLTEO TAMBIEN SE ABIA ESFUMADO.  
METEOR - DEMONI EL MALDITO SE ME ESCAPO.  
DIJO MIENTRAS SE BOLVIA A TRANSFORMAR EN EYA.  
MIENTRAS TANTO LEICS CORRIA A SU CASA Y AL YEGAR ESCUCHO UN RUIDO RARO.  
LEICS - "QUIEN ANDA HAY" DEMONIOS.  
PERO NO ERA NADIE SEGUN EL ENTRO A SU CASA SE FUE A LA CAMA SE ACOSTO Y EMPESO A PREGUNTARSE QUE ABIA SUSEDIDO ASTA QUE CAYO DORMIDO.

HOLA TAL BES NO ME CONOZCAN SOY HÉROE DE LEYENDA ASTA QUE AVERIGÜE COMO CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE

ME GUSTARIA LA BERDAD QUE ME DIERAN IDEAS PROPIAS DE UN PERSONAGE EN LOS REVIEWS CON LAS SIGUIENTES CARACTERISTICAS ES ÁNGEL DEMONIO BRUJO EXORSISTA HUMANO NORMAL MONSTRUO Y CARACTERISTICAS COMO TAMAÑO O ALTURA RASGOS EN EL ROSTRO CONFECSION OSEA SU CUERPO Y SUS GUSTOS AAAA Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE UMILDE FIC


	2. La posesion

CAP. 2 -POSESION LEICS - AAAAAAAAMMMMMM. SE DESPERTO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO DIA CON LA ESEPSION DE QUE AL INSTANTE DE DESPERTARSE EMPESO A PENSAR QUE DEMONIOS ABIA PASADO AYER QUE ERA ESE MONSTRU Y POR QUE METEOR SE TRANSFORMO CON UNA ARMADURA PERO AL PARARCE SE PREOCUPO MAS EL SENTIA QUE ALGO ANDABA MAL Y DERREPENTE ESCUCHO.  
MONSTRUO - ME DAS UNA MONEDA LEICS.  
Y AL ESCUCHAR ESO UN FRIO PROFUNDO RECORRIO EL CUERPO DE LEICS.  
LEICS - DEMONIOS.  
DIJO CON UNA LAGRIMA EN EL ROSTRO.  
LEICS - VI VI VIENES A MATARME.  
MONSTRUO - NO NO PRESISAMENTE AUN NO.  
Y AL ESCUCHAR ESO LEIS BOLTEO Y DIO UN SALTO ASIA ATRAS.  
LEICS - PUES NO ME DEJARE ATRAPAR TAN FACIL.  
DIJO MIENTRAS SALTABA LA ESCALERA EL MONSTRUO SALTO ASIA EL Y LEICS SE CAYO DE ESPALDA DEMONIOS NO ABIA MODO DE QUE EL LO ESQUIBARA EL DEMONIO IBA DEMASIADO RAPIDO Y LEICS SE DESMAYO.  
LEICS - AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA.  
AA QUE DEMONIOS SUSEDIO AQUI.  
LEICS ESTABA ATADO A UNA SILLA CON DOS SOGAS.  
LEICS - QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI MALDITASEA DIMELO YA.  
MONSTRUO - MMMMM BERAS QUIERO ALGO MUI SIMPLE QUIERO TU CUERPO.  
LEICS - QUE PERO PORQUE.  
LEICS ESTABA PENSANDO QUE NO QUERIA QUE USARAN SU CUERPO PARA ACTOS DIABOLICOS PERO BUENO QUIEN QUIERE ESO.  
MONSTRUO - BERAS SOLO QUIERO TU CUERPO PARA ASESINAR A ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERE ELIMINAR PERO NO TE PUEDO DECIR QUIEN.  
LEICS ESTABA PENSANDO QUE DE NINGUNA MANERA IBA A DARLE SU CUERPO Y MENOS PARA QUE MANCHARA SUS MANOS CON SANGRE EN LO QUE PENSABA ESTO PASARON 5 MINUTOS Y EL MONSTRUO DEJO DE ESPERAR.  
MONSTRUO - VIEN COMO BEO QUE NO ME RESPONDES BAMOS A SUBIR EL TRATO ESA CHICA CON LA QUE PELEE AYER TE GUSTA BERDAD.  
LEICS - QUE COMO DEMONIOS SAA...  
MONSTRUO - SABES POR ALGO SOY UN MONSTRUO PUDE BER TUS SENTIMIENTOS POR ELLA AL INSTANTE EN EL QUE TE VI.  
LEICS - Y ESO QUE AUN SI ESO FUERA SIERTO QUE EEEE.  
MONSTRUO - PUES TE PROMETO NO ASERLE DA O SI ME PERMITES USAR TU CUERPO.  
LEICS - Y ESO QUE POR LO QUE VI ALLER NO PUDISTE CON ELLA.  
MONSTRUO - BERAS LLO NO SOY UN DEMONIO NORMAL ALLER ME REPRIMI LLO NO SOY TAN DEVIL COM PARA QUE ALGUIEN TAN DEVIL ME BENSA YO SOY UN DEMONIO EXPERTO EN CASAR Y UNA CABESA MAS EN MI MURO SERIA MEJOR PARA MI BENSERLA NO SERI...  
EN ESO LEICS LO INTERUMPIO.  
LEICS - Y SI ERES TAN PODEROSO POR QUE NO LO DESTRULLES TU SOLO.  
A LO QUE EL MONSTRUO CONTESTO.  
MONSTRUO - PUES BERAS SI ME ASERCO CON ESTE CUERPO ME RECONOSERIA AL INSTANTE Y SI ESO PASA PODRIA LLAMAR A SUS AMIGOS Y NO ME GUSTAN LAS MOSCAS MOLESTAS EN UNA LUCHA ME GUSTA LA INDIBIDUALIDAD SER RAPIDO Y MORTAL ENTONSES ES TU DESISION MUERES AQUI O VIVES ES TU DESISION.  
LEICS PENSO ESTO POR UN MOMENTO NO PODIA DEJAR QUE SU AMIGA MURIERA APARTE SI EL DEMONIO LE MENTIA SERIA UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO SI DETODAS MANERAS LO ASESINABAN PERO Y SI NO PENSO ESTO POR UN RATO ASTA QUE SE LE OCURRIO ALGO.  
LEICS - ESTA VIEN PERO QUIERO ALGO.  
MONSTRU - DE QUE SE TRATA.  
LEICS - PUES QUIERO 2 COSAS 1 QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS UN MODO DE EXPULSARTE DE MI CUERPO POR SI ACASO ME MIENTES Y 2 QUIERO QUE ME DIGAR EN QUE LUGAR TE DOLERIA MAS UN GOLPE EN CASO DE QUE ESO OCURRA.  
MONSTRUO - QUE ACASO NO CRES EN LO QUE TE DIGO.  
EL MONSTRUO OPSERBO AL CHICO QUE SOLO BAJO LA CABESA EN SE AL DE RESPUESTA.  
MONSTRUO - BALLA DESISION INTELIGENTE PON ATENSION NI O POR QUE SOLO TE VOY A DESIR ESTO UNA BES NI UNA MAS 1 EN CASO DE QUE ESO SUSEDA PARA EXPULSARME SOLO TOCA LA PARTE MEDIA DE TU BRASO ESTA JUSTO AQUI.  
DIJO EL DEMONIO MIENTRAS LE MOSTRABA SU BRASO Y APUNTABA ASIA EL PUNTO.  
MONSTRUO - Y 2 EN CASO DE ESO AUNQUE CON TU FUERSA NO ME ARIAS NI UN RASGU O.  
DIJO EL DEMONIO CON VOS BURLONA.  
MONSTRUO - GOLPEAME AQUI ATRAS DE LA RODILLA DURO CONN ALGO ME TIRARAS AUNQUE DIGO QUE NO PASARIA NADA SOLO ALARGARIAS TU VIDA UNOS SEGUNDOS CLARO EN CASO DE QUE ESO PASE.  
LEICS - ESTA VIEN ASLO YA .  
DESIA EL CHICO MIENTRAS EL MONSTRUO LO GOLPEABA DEJANDOLO INCONSIENTE.  
MONSTRUO - TRANQUI CHICO NO TE DOLERA.  
DESIA LA CREATURA MIENTRAS DESATABA AL CHICO DE LA SILLA Y LO COLOCABA EN EL SUELO EN DONDE AVÍA UN CIRCULO CON BARIOS SELLOS LO PUSO EN EL PUNTO MEDIO Y EMPESO A DESIR PALABRAS EN RABILE DERREPENTE EL CUERPO DEL MONSTRUO SE EMPESO A CONVERTIR EN SEN ISAS MIENTRAS QUE DE EL SALIA UN EXPECTORO DE LAS SEN ISAS Y SE METÍA EN EL CUERPO DEL CHICO DE REPENTE EL CHICO ABRIÓ LOS OJOS PERO ESTA BES ERAN DE COLOR ROJO.(DESDE AHORA LEICSd ES EL MONSTRUO Y LEICSm ES EL CHICO)  
LEICSm - FUN...FUSIONO.  
PREGUNTO EL CHICO TARTAMUDEANDO POR LO QUE AVÍA PASADO.  
LEICSd - JAJAJA CLARO Y MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSABA BAYA MI VOS YA SE A HABITUADO A TUS CUERDAS BOCALES PERO AUN NO ME ACOSTUMBRO A TUS CAPACIDADES MOTORAS PERO ESTE CUERPO ME SERVIRÁ POR MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA POR ALGUNA EXTRA A RASON TU CUERPO ESTA AGUANTANDO MUY BIEN MI PODER JAJA VEO QUE LOS HUMANOS NO SON TAN INSERVIBLES COMO CREÍA.  
LEICSm - Y ENTONCES CUAL ES EL PLAN.  
LEICSd - PARA EMPESAR TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR ASTA LA NOCHE PERO TENGO QUE ASER ALGO EN LO MIENTRAS.

continuara...


End file.
